1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a developer cartridge applicable to an electronic photographic developing device.
2. Related Art
In an image forming apparatus, such as laser printer, copier, and all-in-one printer, electrostatic latent image is formed on a surface of a photosensitive drum serving as an image carrier, and the electrostatic latent image on the photosensitive drum is then developed by a developer carried on a developing drum serving as a developer carrier of a developing device, so as to form a visible image. The developer image is transferred onto a material to be transferred, and then is fused for output on a transfer material by a fusing device.
A type of image processing unit in prior art includes a photosensitive unit and a developing unit detachably combined with the photosensitive unit. The photosensitive unit at least includes a photosensitive drum and a transfer roller. The developing unit includes a toner cartridge, a stirrer, a supply roller, and a developer roller, and so on. The photosensitive unit and the developing unit of the image processing unit have substantially the same developing principle, internal structure, internal means, and relevant positions of the means. Because manufacturers develop different types of machines, in order to prevent the developer cartridge being installed into an incorrect machine by mistake, different developer cartridges have installation limit blocks corresponding to the type of the machine, and a driving position are located at a corresponding position on a side wall. As the developer cartridges have substantially the same basic structure, but must be separated clearly during production, marketing, and using, otherwise, they cannot be used, thus causing unnecessary social costs to some extent.